Internet-connected devices are increasing in popularity, particularly for home automation. However, services are segmented. Each internet-connected device provides a separate functionality, but can also include a separate interface/app, a separate user account, and separate security concerns. Many internet-connected devices have poor security or fail to patch security flaws.
Internet-connected devices can combine functionality by physically integrated components. Physically integrating multiple types of functionality on a single device increases costs, increases device complexity and increases the size of the device. Furthermore, physically integrating multiple components still results in many of the same shortcomings as single-function internet-connected devices.
It would be desirable to implement wireless integration of security camera and door lock.